LakeWood High
by BillionDollarPrinceStephanie
Summary: ON HIATIUS Stephanie McMahon and Shane McMahon and Rebecca Edwards are step brothers and step sisters they are from CT and now are force to move to Tampa Florida because there parents decide to it was time to move
1. Chapter 1

**WWE High School called LakeWood High **

**Stephanie Mcmahon and her sister Rebbecca Edwards and Shane Mcmahon they are step sisters and Step Bothers steph Father Vince had gotten re married snce his wife Linda died. Rebecca mother was one of linda best friends and she was there for vince and steph so they had gotten married when the girls turn 13 years old. so now since there father to decide to move to Tampa folrida the girls would have to go to there new Public school lakewood as Juniors and a seniors.**

** Starrring:**

** Paul Levesque A.K.A Triple H**

** Shawn Micheals**

** Andrew MArtin A.K.A Test**

** Shane Mcmahon**

** and other superstars and some Pretty Little Liars stars Like Hanna, Aria, Alison and Spencer**


	2. LakeWood 1

Stephanie Shane and Rebecca did not want to move because the would be leaving behind the cheerleading Squad and the basketball team but there father and mother did not care they said they school that they will be going to has a cheerleading team and basketball team so they did not have a choice at all so this was there first day going to school they each had there own car Shane and Black Range Rover, Rebecca had and Black Mercedes Benz G Suv and Stephanie had a white Bentenly. They each knew how to get to school everybody left the house except stephanie because she woke up late she had hurry up and gotting in the shower after her shoer she had gotten dress witch was a black topshop Petite Number 24 tee then she had ut on her Ganni Passion Short Leather Shorts then she had put on her custom sliver studded converse chuck taylors with Faux Leopard she had put on her The Monrach watch on then her handcuff Bracelet then she put on her black snap back on then she grab her black mcm backpack and grabed her car keys and hurry up out the school.

After she pulled up the buliding she had parked her car and had gotten out so she can go get her schelded and someone to show her around when she went in the bulding she spotted out a couple of guys she thought was cute and she saw some girls that were on the cheerleading team on her way to the princple office when she had gotten there she saw her Sister Rebecca who was in a some demin shorts and a blue crop top with her blue and gray sneakers on.

Steph: hey becca you got your schedled

Becca: yeah and i have yours too

Steph: thanks you are the best

Becca; well thanks and they have cheerleading her but i am not going to tryout i am going to do tennis

Steph: okay but i am trying out for there cheerleading team.

Becca: okay we better get going

Steph: but are we suppoesed to wait for the someone to show us around

Becca: yeah

Steph: so last wait

with that said they sat down to wait until someone to show then around while they were seating around a couple of guys came up to them because they thought there were pretty cute.

Shawn: Hey my name is shawn and these are my Friends Paul, Sean, Billy, Jessie, Scott, and kevin and we are called DX

Steph: hi my name is Stephanie and this is my sister Rebecca

Paul was looking at stephanie thinking damn man she is hot.

Paul: why are you girls waitng here

Steph: we are waiting for somone to show us around.

Paul: oh you guys are waiting on Aria , Alison, Hanna and Spencer but they will never show up.

Becca: why you say that

Shawn: because Aria is the head cheerleader and Alison problay has her tongue down her boyfriend Andrew thorat.

Becca: oh well what are they like.

Shawn: first how about me and paul show you and your sister around.

Jessie: you want us to go to practice or something

Paul: yeah go head

Kevin: but paul what are we going to do with out the caption of the football team

Paul: after we show them around i will be there

Scott: Fine

with that said the guys left excpet for Paul and shawn the are going to show the girls around. the girls had stood up so the guys they just meet to show them around they statred to walk in silence until shawn said something.

Shawn: so why did you girls did side to go here

Becca: well her father and my mother decide that we should move so me and steph and our brother shane had to drop everything back at home in Greenwich Connecticutto come to Tampa Florida.

Paul: what did you girls leave behind

Steph: well our cheerleading team and bestfriends bascially our were life

Paul: well you can have a life here this school is not bad at all but i can picture you girls as cheer leaders are you doing the tryouts tomrrow.

Becca: not me i am going to do tennis

Paul: okay what about you Steph?

Steph: yeah i am going to tryout tomrrow hope i get on

Paul: me too i hope you get on the team were i can see your pretty face at all the games.

stephanie started to blush because nobody at her old school barley paid her any atteino yeah she was hot but they all knew who her father was. Paul saw steph blush he thought it was cute,

Shawn: damn man don't you have a girlfriend

Paul: No i broke up with Chyna during the summer she was getting to jealous and ask me if i was sleeping with every girl she see i look at.

Shawn: well damn man we told you not to date her

Paul: now you know i don't do well with people telling me to do and you know damn well i go after what i want.

When paul said the last parent he was looking at stephanie he wanted her so bad. Rebecca saw they way paul was looking at her lil sister.

Rebecca: man you better be carefully you don't know her father and who he is he will never want his princess to date and infact she hasn't been on a date ever

steph was getting embrass she could beleive rebecca just did that sure she like paul a little bit but she shouldn't say that at all.

Stephanie: really Becca that was so wrong

with that said steph walked away from shawn and paul and her sister she could not belive it she just stood next to a classroom.

Paul watch stephanie walk away he went after her and found her standing next to the english class he stood next to her.

Paul: hey its okay you never been on a date before the first time i been on a date was last year and it was a double date don't get down the right guy will come along and ask you maybe if we get to know each other better we can go on like a movie date or have a pinci together

Steph: really?

Paul: really i like you alot and i would love to get to know you better then i do now lets start off as friends and then we will see how this goes.

Steph: okay this not like no sick joke or anything?

Paul: no its not when you first walked in the building i was like damn i have to get to know that hot girl.

Steph: well i saw you too when i walked in i looked in your dierction to i thought ypu were hot but i have a question to ask you.

Paul: okay shoot

Steph: if i don't make the cheerleading team would you still want to talk to me.

Paul: i don't care about all that stuff steph i came to talk to you before i knew you wanted to be a cheerleader you are and gorgeous girl steph i will still talk to you no matter what.

Steph: okay paul and what grade you in

Paul: the 11th what about yourself

Steph: the same my bother an sister are in the 12th garde.

Paul: are they twins.

Steph: no Rebecca is m StepSister and she is the oldest out of me and my bother Shane

Paul: oh okay but we should get to class

Steph: okay lead the way

Paul: i will

with that said they walked to the junior side of the school of lakewood when they got there they walked to there first class witch was science class Steph had gotten in and sat down next to paul because that was the last seat she had taking a notebook out. she could hear the people wispering about her she wasn't paying atteion untill a girl walked in front her.

Steph: Can i help you with something..

Hanna: yeah you are sitting in my seat

Steph: i don't see your name on this no where at all so you might wanna go find another seat somewhere else like in the front or in the back.

Hanna: you must be knew let me tell you something you little bitch you better get out my seat or else

Steph: i will not and or else what i am not afriad of you or snybody at that matter.

before hanna could say anything the teacher said something

: Hanna Marin and the New Girl Stephanie Mcmahon

when they had heard steph last neam most of the class gasp at her last name.

Hanna: what !

: hanna how about you lower your tone when i am talking to you and stop bothering

Hanna: i will leave her alone for now

with that said hanna went to find a new seat and turn to the board. Steph did not want to turn her attrinon to paul at all because she thinks she belw things with him she just started to righ tthings down from the board into her notebook after about 39 mintues later the bell had finally rang so she stated to pack her stuff. While steph was packing her stuff paul was waiting for her he did not care about her last name he knew from when he saw her get out her bentely that she was from a wealthy framliy so was he. He saw getting out her seat heading for the door.

Paul: Steph wait up

when she heard her name she saw paul heading towards her she wanted to know if he is going to call things off with her.

Steph: yeah paul

Paul: we have all our classes are the same and you are my friend so lets gwt the walking.

Steph: wait you still wanna be my friend after knowing my last name is and knowing who my father is.

Paul: steph my family is rich to ever heard of the Levesque Corportion

Steph: yeah why

Paul: thats my last name and thats my father's bussness

Steph: okay well come on lwts go get to class and do you wanna sit next to each at lunch

Paul: sure why not lets go to English

Steph: okay

with that said they head out of the class and started walking towad the english class steph can see other students looking at her walking with paul the had headed to thee class and they sat down steph was in the middle of paul and a girl name Trish Srtuats.

Trish: hi my name is Trish and the red headed girl next to me name is amy but she likes to be call lita whats he name.

Steph: my name is Stephanie Mcmahon

Trish: its nice to meet you stephanie

Lita: yeah its nice to meet you

Steph: same here are you guys on the cheerleading team

Lita: yeah why are you think about trying out

Steph: yeah thinking about it

Trish: you will love it

Steph: i hope so

before the girls could reply there teacher eric said something

Eric: i see we have a new student a

Steph: thats me stephanie

Eric: nice to meet you stephanie.. now lets get going on with this lessiong

everbody turn there atteion to eric and strat to listen to what he had to say steph was paying attenion she couldn't wait to see her brother shane and see how he and becca were do things her classes had went by fast and now it was time for lunch paul had walked with he to the cafe and to get lunch she looked and saw what they had she had picked up a salad and went to sit with paul and his friends after she had started to eat she looked and found her brother at another table she wanted to talk to him.

Steph: will you guys excus me for a mintue

Paul: sure

with that said steph walked over to the table she saw her bother at and tap him on the shoulder.

Shane: yeah steph

Steph: can we talk please

before he could speak the guys he meat said something.

Andrew: who is this hotty and wants to talk to you shane

Kofi: yeah man she is smoking

Shane: this is my little sister Stephanie

Stephanie: hi

Andrew: my name is andrew and most people call me test

Steph: i know who you are and i know you have a girlfriend too

Andrew: damn girl this is your first day and you know me

steph: know i heard about you threw DX and your gilfriend is Alison am i right

Andrew: yeah you right and why are you hang with DX

Steph: because they showed me to my classes un luck your girlfriend and her friend aria and DX are my friends now so shane can we talk

Shane: can we talk at home

Steph: yeah bye asshole

with that said steph went back to her table with dx she had sat back down next to paul.

Paul: whats wrong with you

Steph: meber that guy you talked to me about

Paul: witch one

Steph: that andrew guy

Shawn: what bout him

Steph: i think he tried to hit on me i think and he was kind of rude to he was like why am i sitting next you guys and i told him you guys are my friends

Shawn: us or more like Pauile here

steph blushed when shawn was reffering to paul she like paul alot and she had just meet him on her first day at school.

Steph: well his is my friend do you guys wanna come over to my house its hot and we have a big pool and we can have a barbq

Scott: yeah guys why not we all have i swim gear her becaused we were going to go to pauls house but we all been there lets go to steph house

Jessie: yeah come on

Paul: okay we can go steph we would love to come to your house

Steph: okay do any of you guys hang out with trish and lita

Jessie: i do why

Steph: can you invite them over please

Jessie: sure

paul: so whats your adrees then and can i have your number

Steph had writen her adress down gave it to paul she know the guys would follow him and shawn.

Steph: let me see your phone

Paul: why?

Steph: so i can put my number in there duhh

Paul: okay

with that said paul handed stephanie his phone she took his phone and put her nuber in it after that she put Steph Baby as the contac number. then she had hand him his phone back so he could see.

Steph: paul call my phone

before he answered he looked down at the name she put in his phone and smiled.

Paul: okay and i like the name you put in my phone

Steph: hey you can put a name in my phone

Paul: okay then just give me your phone and i will put my number in there.

Steph: okay here

with that said dshe gave paul her phone. paul had took steph phone and put his number in it and the name he put was Paul My Love then he gave it back to steph he had watch her face and he was happy when she just blushed.

Steph: real cute paul just real cute

Paul: i know

with that said they all heard the bell rang and they left to go to there next class that day went by fast steph had walked to car outside she had heard somebody call her name when she was abot to get in her and she saw Paul her crushe.

Steph: yes paul

Paul: will you be getting in the pool

Steph: of course but i have to hurry home so i can tell my dad i am having a few friends over and that we are going to need food to be made

Paul: okay just wanted to know so i see you later

Steph: you sure will

with that said steph had put her stuff in the back of the car and she had gotten in and pulled off to go strighat home when she had gotten home she had parked the car and went inside she had went to her father office she knew thas were he would be she had nocked on the door.

Vince: Come in

with that said steph had went into her father office

Steph: Hey daddy

Vince: hey princess how was your first day at lakewood

Steph: it was good made a bunch of new friends

Vince: good so what do you need

Steph: daddy i had event them over so they can get in the pool and we can have a BareBQ

Vince: Okay SweetHeart go and tell the head chef to have food ready for theBBq

Steph: okay daddy

with that said steph left out her father office and ran down the stairs and went to the kitchen to go tell the head cheft about the BBQ when she had gotten there she saw the head cheft Mike

MIke: what can i do for you Princess

Steph: i am have a bunch of friends over and can you please put something on the grill please

Mike: If it was Rebecca i would say no but since you are my favortie princess i would love to do it for you.

Steph: thank you so much mike and if you see sofia can you please tell her to lock up the chamber for the acholoc

Mike: will do now get

Steph: bye

with that said steph went upstairs to her pink and Prple Princess room she went onto her clothes to take out her white and gold 2 pieces bikin then her galdtior shades then she took out her Nike Slippers she took all her stuff and went to her bedroom and took off her clothes and put them in the right color hamper then she put on her bikin then her slippers then her shades she had heard the door bell she knew be her guess on her brothers or rebecca guess but she knew betty would get the door seeing was her job after she had everything done she went to get her white and gold cover up then she had took her cellphone and walked out her bedroom door she made sure she closed the door she was walked down the hell when she had herad betty call her.

Betty: princess

Steph: yes

Betty: your friends are here

Steph: thank you so much have you seen Sofia

Betty: no i haven't

Steph: okay well when you see her tell her steph is looking for her please.

Betty: i will

with that said steph had walked down the stairs to check on mike to see if anyhing was ready before she gotta there she saw here friends then her step sister becca flirting with shawn she rolled her eyes and walke towards the kitchen.

Steph:Mike

Mike: yes Princess

Steph:is anything ready and why do everbody keep calling me princess

Mike: well the sa;ad and the fruit salad hot dogs and burgers are finsh...and we started calling you princess because your mom and dad called you that and when you were little you used to think that was your name.

Steph: okay but why you guys don't like becca

Mike: really steph you know she can be a real bitch an rude is hell

Steph: ain't that the truth but let me go see my friends and show them around.

Mike: okay steph

witht that said steph walked towards the liing room were she sees her friends and her siter becca she had was about to sit down until paul grabed her by the waist and sat her donw on his lap.

Paul: you thought you were going to walk pass me.

Steph: know i was going to set next to you but i see you want me to sit on your lap.

Paul: yupp you got that right but you better get used to it

Steph: why?

Paul: because when we start to get to know ech other more we are going to be going out.

Steph: you mean as a couple

paul chuckled a little bit

Paul: yes steph i like you and you are diffrent then the girls that i have meet.

Steph: is that good?

Paul:very now can we please go to the pool

Steph: sure everbody ready

they all nodded their heads so steph had gotten of pauls lap and he had stood up and took her hand in his. steph walk them stright to there outside pool after she showed hem she took of her cover up and her slippers and shades and put her stuff on s nearby chair next to her white and gold towel after that she had gotten in the pool and swimed over to paul.

Paul: hey you

Steph: hey i see you trying to match me with your white and gold swim shorts.

Paul: hey i see we do but why wouldn't i want to match with my future gilrfriend.

steph blushed and bowed her head she wanted to kiss him so bad. Paul saw her bow her head he lift it back up with his hands thats when he looked into her blueshi Gray eyes and he did the unthinkable and kissed her. Steph was shocked paul kiss heer she stood frozen first but she return the kiss and then she place her hands around his neck and played witth his ponytail she could feel paul pulling her close to him after they could not breth they pulled apart but she peck his lips. its not steph first kiss her brother or sister don't know steph has been have sex since she was 14 a year later after her father had gotten married.

Paul: wow

Steph: wow what

Paul: you are the best kisser out of all the girls i kiss you got it hands down.

Steph: i have been told that many times

Paul: so i am gueesing you not a virgin either

Steph: nope what daddy don't know won't hurt him

Paul: you got a little naughty side huh steph

Steph: you will just have to find out huh

Paul: i would love that

Steph: i bet you would

Paul: you don't want me to find out

Steph: i want you to find out

Paul: okay

with that said steph peck his lips and stayed close to paul until she saw mike he was singnal her to come here.

Steph: i be right back okay

Paul: take your time baby

with that said steph pecked his lips and swim over to the stairs and she had gotten out the she had grabbed her towel and walked over to mike then they had walked in the kitchen.

Mike: the food is ready and your brother is her with his friends they are coming to the pool.

Steph: okay please hide all the liqour and bring the food out.

Mike: i will princess and that guy you just kiss i like him i see he makes you happy so far.

Steph: he does he is not like the guys you saw me brong home that i lied to dad and shane that we were just studying.

Mike: you are to much go back out there and have fun

steph: i will

with that said steph went back out side she drop her towel baxk were her and pauls stuff was then she went and gotten back in the pool and she had swim next to paul who was talking to shawn.

Paul: hey gorgeous

Steph: hey paul hey shawn

Shawn: hey are you two together because i saw you two over ther kissing

Paul: lets see how our date goes on friday and we will tell you

steph: we are going on a date

Paul: of course i will not tell because it is a surpise

Steph: fine but the food should be out here in a mintue and my bother and his friends are here my sister becca should becoming out her to shawn.

Shawn: why me and not paul

Steph: because paul likes me and not her and you could not keep your eyes from off her

Shawn: yeah you right

Paul: excatly becuase becca dude she is not my type.

Shawn: who is your type then

Paul: the lovely Stephanie the girl you saw me kiss not to long ago

Shawn: yeah yeah

with that said shawn sawm away and paul leand back agianst the pool wall with steph in front of him he was kissing her neck when Shane and his friends came out his friends were Andrew with his girlfriend Alison Edge and Aria Christan with Hanna and Kofi with Spencer they and shane with some girl but they all had on a swium suit.

Hanna: what is that bitch stephanie doing hear.

Shane: don't ever call my sister a bitch Hanna or you will see a side of stephanie you don't wanna get on

Hanna: whatever

shane just rolled his eyes and saw his baby sister wrapped up in some guys arm so he ways about to get to the body of this so he walked over to were they were.

Shane: steph who is this

Steph: paul this is my bother shane

Paul: hey shane

Shane: hey so um whats your iteion with my little sister

Paul: that she is about to become my girlfriend i like her a lot and plus she is very diffrent

Shane: okay but you better not hurt her

Paul: oh i won't

Shane: okay

with that said shane left them alone. 2 hours later everbody ate steph friends were still there so were shane friends steph had told paul she was going to show him her room witch she did after that she had went in her clothes she took off her clothes and put on some shorts and a tank top and went back in her room to paul.

Paul: i had a good time

Steph: me too can't wait for our date friday

Paul: me either

Steph: so what should i wear

Paul: wear anything you want

Steph: okay well we should get down stairs

Paul: yeah come on

with that said they went back down stairs they went to the living room everbody was in dry clothes steph went to sit next to paul but he had pulled her into his lap. everbody stayed for dinner they all meet Vince Mcmahon but he wan't paying them any atteion but his kids after dinner all the gust went home excp for paul shawn and the girl shane was with marissa after 10 clock hit steph walked paul to his car .

Paul: i will call you when i get home okay

Steph: okay so i see you tomorrow

Paul: of course can i get a goodnight kiss

steph:sure

with that said paul pulled her closer to him and kissed her steph had deepen the kiss after they could not breath they oulled apart paul had peck her lips.

Paul: goodNight baby

Steph: goodnight paul

with that said she kissed him once more and went back to the house and watch him drive away after that she went up to her room and went to bed think this is going to be a good change witch it was for steph.

**Sneak Peek**

**Stephanie had found her true love in Paul she makes it on the cheerleading team and meet new friends but she still hangs out with dx becuase they are cool. Her and pauls stays boyfriend and girlfriend and they even get in the same college at Boston Universitiy then after 2 years in ther paul porpose to steph and she says yes.**


	3. LakeWood 2

Stephanie had woke up early up on wensday monring because she did not want to be late like she was yeterday. SO steph had went to take her shower she had took an 30 mintue shoewr after he had gotten out the shower she had went back in her room and put on her undergarments after that she went her walk in clothes and took what she was going to wear out and put it on her bed she had put lotion oon her body then she had put on her Red High waist Destructed Shorts then her Sheer Up Mesh Inset Cropped top witch was White then she had put on some ankle socks then she had put on her white Nike Air Force 1 then she had out on her Handcuff Gold Bracelet then her McQ Alexander Mcqueen Black Leather Swallow Bracelet then she had put on her red lipstick she had ran a brush threw her long strighat burtnett hair after she was dres she had grabed her White McM backpack and packed it up then she had grabbed her phone and house and car keys and went down stairs were she saw her father and step mother and her brother and step sister.

Vince: Hey Princess

Steph: Hey daddy hey Angle

Angel witch was steph step mother

Angel: Hey Stephanie

Vince: princess who was that boy you wear talking to all day yesterday

Steph: he is my friend Paul

Vince: is that all he is to you

Steph: well for now yes until friday

Vince: what is going on friday Princes

Steph: well he is taking me out

Vince: okay... and kids its time for you guys to leave to head out for school and i hope tryouts go well

with that said they all noddede their heads and head out for there cars they all had went to school but steph saw a littl coeffe shop so she had went there and bought her some coiffe and then she went back to school she had pulled into the parking lot she was parked next to somebody black hummer she had gotten out the car she had put her bag on her back then she had grabbed her coffie when she had closed the door she had saw paul get out the hummer so she went over to him a tap him on the shoulder.

Steph: hey Handsome

Paul: hey Goorgeous so you are early huh

Steph: yeah but i went to go stop and get some coffe

Paul: i can see that are you ready for cheerleading tryouts

they were walking and talking.

Steph: yes but i am a little nervous

Paul: just do good and you will get in

Steph: i hope so because this is so nerve racking

Paul: if i come and watch you will you be okay

Steph: yeah i will oh and my dad wa talking about you this monring

Paul: really what did he say

Steph: well he ask me who wa that boy i was with all day yesterday and i said his name is Paul and he asked me are we friends and i said yes he asked me is that all you are and i told him i will find out if i become more than that friday.

Paul: okay your dad seems cool thou

Steph: he can be when he wants to

Paul: i k now what you mean but do you wanna come over today

Steph: sure why not what are we gonna be doing

Paul: well we can play call of duty, watch movies or go racing

Steph: okay but lets head off to class

Paul: alright come on than

with that said paul had took her hand and there were walking to there class steph can cece people giving her looks but she did not give a damn the had walked all the way to science witch was there first class they had walked in hand in hand they had sat next to each other.

Aria and hanna had walked in the classroom they saw stephanie and paul sitting together they did not like it at all they are going to break up them sitting up together.

Aria: Paul why are you sitting next to Fresh Meat

Hanna: yeah why are you sitting next to that Bitch

Paul: Listen she is not a bitch you two are and if i wanna sit next to my future Girlfriend i can now you two need to sit your asses down somewhere and leave her alone

Aria: whatever

with that said they left them alone.

Stephanie: thank you for that

Paul: you welcome babe but are you sure you wanna cheerlead

Steph: of course paul i am not sacred of them

Paul: i know i just don't want you getting hurt or them playing with you

Steph: thank you i apperciate you looking out for me alot and i like it

Paul: well baby get use to it

Steph: oh i will

while they were talking there teacher Tori came in to start her lesson for the class.

Tori: okay class today we are going to learn about DNA and what does it stand for so lest go ahead and get things going oh and welcome Mcmahon to Lakewood High.

with that said she had stared her lesson teaching her classs about DNA and how you have both of your parents dna in you. but there classes went bye fast and now it was time for steph to do her cheerleading tryout but now she is sacred she had changed her clothes to put on some yoga shorts and a black sports bar but she had keep on her sneakers she had on.

Paul: steph you are going to do good just relax okay baby

Steph: okay will you still come with me

Paul: of course now lets walk in that gym and show them that you got it.

Steph: you are right lets go paul

with that said they had walked in the gym were they saw about 12 girls sitting there to tryout steph had sat next down she saw paul sit next to her she was nervous but she was going to do it thanks to paul she was going to show those girls that she can do it and be on the team so she just needed to relax.

while she was thinking acouple of the girls went and it was almost her turn so she was just waiting to be called by the cheerleaders while she was thinking they had called her name.

Aria: Stephanie Mcmahon your turn

Steph: okay

with that said steph had stood up and walked in the middle of the gym floor and gave it her all she did back Flips and went into her split the she did then a cartwell then she did and extend stundand and then she did a high kick then she did a one arm flip.

Aria: well i am impress stephanie i have to say out of all the girls we saw you were one of the best but we let you know if you made the team the list will be up tomroow

Steph: thank you for the opparntuine

Aria: you welcome

steph and paul was about to leave when she heard hanna get upset that she was about to get on the team.

Hanna: aria no she can not get on the team

Aria: if i says she is on the team she is i don't give a fuck what your problem is with stephanie but she is damn good so now you need to shut the hell up and sit the fuck down

Hanna: whatever

with that said she sat down steph just shook her head and her and paul left she went to her locker and got her stuff so she can change her clothes she had told paul she will meet him in the cafe she went to the showers and took a shower and after that she had put her clothes on then mshe had went back to her locker then she went to the cafe were paul had showed her then she had gotten in line and got a pizza and apple and some water then she went to sit next to paul.

Paul: hey steph

Steph: hey paul and hey guys

DX guys: hey Steph

Shawn: steph how did cheer tryouts went

Steph: i think i did okay

Paul: steph: what are you talking about you did good you will get on that spot so just chill out babe

Shawn: wait paul you went to the cheerleading tryouts

Paul: yeah i went to go see my future to do her thing

Shawn: okay but steph paul is right

Steph: thanks guys but paul what are we going to do at your house agian.

Paul: we are going racing okay

Steph: oh yeah i can't wait i am going to beat you watch me.

Paul: whatever baby we will see

Shawn: paul i think steph will beat you sorry man

Paul: whatever man

while they were talking paul exgirlfriend came up to there table.

Chyna: hey guys

Shawn: why are you at our were table Chyna

Chyna: because i can and my boyfriend sit here right Paulie

Paul: what the hell chyna i broke up with you over the summer we are not getting back toeghter ever

Chyan: why paulie i thought you like me

Paul: listen chyna you were becming to much you thought i was sleeping with all the girls that came in my path you are to much for me i am sorry but we are over ancient history no more.

Chyna: okay paul bye

with that said chyna left them alone but she new paul was seeing someone and she was going to find out who.

Steph: paul that was your ex

Paul: yeah she was

Steph: wow paul just wow

Shawn: i know what you mean

Paul: hey we only dated for a couple of months then she went pshcyo

Steph: okay baby whatever you say

Paul: you finally calling me baby

Steph: lets finish lucnh so we can go to class you dork

Paul: whatever

with that said they all finish there luch so they can go to there next class after they went to there clasess there day went bye fast paul was getting ready by his locker when steph came up to him waiting for him.

Steph: babe are you ready

Paul: yes are you ready to come to my house

Steph: yes i have all my stuff

Paul: okay come on then

with that said they both walked out the door to go to there cars that was right next to each other before paul got in his car he went next to steph and kissed her on the lips and told her to follow him she told him she was so she had gotten in her car and waited for paul to drive went he did she made sure she was caught with him.


End file.
